Frozen Heart
by Silver Wolf 626
Summary: Set three years after KHII, Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to saving the worlds from Darkness. This time, they find themselves teamed up with optimistic Anna and rugged mountain man Kristoff in a race to find Anna's sister Elsa, who's frigid powers have trapped the kingdom of Arendelle in eternal winter.
1. Welcome to Arendelle

**Hello Fan Ficiton readers! Silverwolf626 back with yet another Kingdom Hearts adventure, and I'm sure one we've all been waiting for. Okay, to start things off, when I saw Frozen the weekend it came out I was absolutely blown away by it. Not only did it have one of the best songs I've ever seen, Let it Go performed by the fabulous Idina Menzel, but the characters and story touched me in a way that no animated film has ever had before.**

**Okay, time to cut the ramblings on all that. With the rumors of KHIII being in the works, I decided to give this story a try since I'm hoping the creators will toss in the world of Arendelle as an adventure for Sora and the gang.**

**FYI, this is taking place about three years after KHII, since the third is supposed to be when Sora is a bit older.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts game series, or the Disney film Frozen. Life would be heaven if I did!**

* * *

The first thing Sora noticed about the world was it looked surprisingly peaceful. No hints of darkness or shadows tainted the shinning castle and bright sun that hovered over it. Donald pulled back on the controls and the Gummi Ship slowed to a stop.

"That's Arendelle?" Sora asked, not bothering to hide the confusion in his voice. "It looks…normal."

Goofy leaned forward and pressed his face to the window, creating a large smear of fog. "Gawrsh, it's all grey and cloudy looking! I can't even see it!"

"That's cause you're fogging up the window you palooka!" Donald growled, yanking the knight from the glass, leaving a perfect impression of his face. Goofy blushed and the duck turned back to face the world. "It looks fine, but Master Yensid said something horrible was on its way." He turned in his seat and grabbed his wand. "We should take a look."

Sora looked at the castle that stood at the top of the world and jumped from his seat. "Hey, uh, maybe not all of us should go." Goofy and Donald looked at his as if he was dressed in a tutu. "I mean," he hurried on. "If that kingdom is full of humans, don't you think they'll find a guy walking around with a duck and a dog-man a little, I don't know, weird?"

"I was going to use my magic to disguise us," Donald's voice was flat and his face was borderline annoyed.

"Yeah, but," Sora shrugged. "How bout you let me go down first, just to see what's going on, and then I'll call you?"

The wizard and the knight looked at each other as they considered Sora's words, neither wanting to split up their trio, but knowing he was right. Donald looked at the Keyblade Master and growled.

"Fine, you go first, but if anything bad happens we're coming down whether you want us to or not!"

Sora tried his best not to laugh as he watched his companions slump down in their seats before activating the transporter to take him to the world.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe what was happening. The gates were finally opening and the kingdom would be allowed back into the palace! Even if it was just for one day and her sister would probably ignore her, she was happy! The young princess bounded through the halls of the castle with the energy of a six year old, skidding around on the sleek ballroom floor, leaping about, and even dancing with a head bust! By the time it had come for the gates to be opened, Anna was jumping up and down like a crazed grasshopper. The guard had barely opened the gates a crack and Anna was out the door.

It was more beautiful than she imagined. The town bustled with energy as she watched people prepare to celebrate the coronation of her sister. A maypole had been set up in the center of town and she stared at the bright colors with unsuppressed glee. People walked by her and bowed their heads in respected to the princess, glad to finally see her. Filled with energy, Anna sprinted towards the docks, not seeing the dark shadow trail after her.

Just as Anna was about to climb down the steps, she heard a startled yelp and something crash into wood. "What the?" Peeking over the side, she saw a young man in a pile of crates with his butt stuck in what looked like a barrel.

"Hey!" she yelled, trying to get the boy's attention. Either he didn't hear her or he was ignoring her. Running down the stone steps, Anna raced towards the boy but something slammed into her and she fell back into a boat. Immediately, it began to slide towards the water, but a heavy weight dropped on the end of the boat and Anna was tossed up as the descent was stopped.

"Hey!" she yelled again, but this time it was at the moron who had bumped into her. But as soon as she looked up, all thoughts of irritation vanished. Sitting on the horse that had stopped the boat was a handsome man with dark red hair and long sideburns. His face was filled with shock and his eyes widened in concern. He was the handsomest man Anna had ever seen.

* * *

Sora growled as he struggled to pull himself out of the barrel, but only managed to fall flat on his face. Grumbling, Sora pushed up and shook off the barrel, rubbing his backside as he looked around in embarrassment. That was the one thing he hated about the Gummi Ship, he never knew where it would dump him. Just as he was brushing off his clothes, the sound of church bells filled the air and footsteps sounded behind him. Suddenly a body slammed into him and Sora's face was, once again, on the ground. A girl's yelp shot through Sora's ears as she crashed on top of him, practically knocking the wind out of him.

"Aw geez, am I just doomed to run into everything?"

Sora turned to see a strawberry-blond haired girl sitting awkwardly on the ground and he scrambled to his feet, holding out a hand to her. "Hey, sorry bout that, I didn't hear you coming."

"It's okay," the girl said, taking Sora's hand and he pulled her up. "I'm just a klutz." She dusted off her dark green gown and looked up at him. Her wide light blue eyes stared at him curiously. "I've gotta get going to the coronation, or I'll be late!"

Coronation? Sora blinked as another church bell sounded as he made the connection. Maybe there he could get a good impression of what this world was like, and check for any signs of heartless. "Hey, uh, mind if I go with you?"

"Sure!" the girl said and took off towards the large church, with Sora running beside her. "I'm Anna, by the way."

"Sora," he offered her a smile, which she returned. "So, whose coronation is it?"

Anna came to a stop and looked at Sora in total confusion. "My sister, Elsa. The new queen?"

"Your…sister?" His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the realization he had crash-landed with a princess. "You mean I just crashed into a princess?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "You don't need to make a big deal out of it, someone else already did." There was a dreamy look on her face, but then she shook it off and looked at Sora. "I guess you're new in the kingdom?"

"Uh, yeah," Sora nodded, following Anna to the church. "You could say that."

The princess gave him an odd look as they entered the large bright church. "Well then, welcome to Arendelle!" A choir stood on a balcony over the entrance singing in a language Sora had never heard before. People all dressed in bright summer clothes filled the long wooden pews and a priest stood at the altar. Anna pulled Sora up to the front and pointed to a spot at the pew.

"You can sit there, I gotta go back to where my sister is. See you later!"

Sora raised his hand in a wave as he watched Anna hurry to the back of the church, and turned to face the front. Leaning back, he raised his arms and rested them on the back of the pew and looked around. So far, everything seemed totally fine to him. No sign of heartless, Nobodies, or even Pete and Maleficent. The Keyblade Master shrugged and settled back as music began to play to signal the start of the ceremony.

All heads turned to the back and Sora followed everyone's gaze to see a young woman slowly make her way down the center aisle, her hands clasped firmly before her. Her silver-blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun, giving her a very reserved look. That had to be Anna's sister, Elsa. Behind her walked Anna, who was being very careful to not step on her sister's long violet train. One they reached the altar, the two sisters turned to face the bishop, but Anna glanced over her shoulder. Sora followed her gaze to a handsome young man who sat a couple pews behind him, who smiled and waved at Anna. She then spotted Sora and gave him a tiny wave as well, then turned back to face the bishop as he placed a crown on Elsa's head.

It was then that Sora noticed Elsa was wearing a pair of blue gloves that went halfway up her forearms. The bishop turned around and picked up a satin pillow, which held a golden scepter and orb, but when Elsa reached for them, the bishop cleared his throat. If it hadn't been for his heightened senses, Sora might have missed what was said.

"Your gloves, Your Majesty."

Elsa to a sharp breath and Sora narrowed his eyes when she stopped. With trembling hands, Elsa slowly removed her gloves and set them on the pillow. Taking a deep breath, she took the orb and scepter and turned to face the church as the bishop began to speak in a foreign language. While the crowd stared in awe at their new queen, Sora kept his eyes riveted to the royal items in Elsa's hands. Something was up.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the bishop decreed, and Elsa dropped the orb and scepter onto the pillow and yanked on her gloves as she turned to face the crowd. The relief on her face confused Sora even more, but he joined in on the cheers of the crowd.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

The queen and her sister walked back down the aisle and exited the church, quickly followed by their subjects. Sora remained seated until the entire church was empty before standing up and stretching his arms.

"Okay, so nothing too weird so far. Just Elsa not wanting to remove her gloves…"

It was then that all light in the church suddenly darkened and the temperature dropped. Not even blinking, Sora opened his hand and in a burst of golden light the Keyblade was resting against his palm.

"Interesting, isn't it?"

The icy voice sent a shiver down Sora's spine and he whirled around to come face to face with a familiar black robed witch. "Maleficent. What're you doing here?"

The Mistress of All Evil looked at Sora from her position by the altar and lifted the golden scepter from its pillow. She gazed at its surface with a bored expression. "That girl's fear is great, far more than any I have ever seen. I wonder what it could be from?"

"Hey!" Sora growled. "Don't ignore me! What're you doing here?"

Maleficent placed the orb back on the pillow and looked back at Sora. "At the moment, I'm merely an observer. Something drew my attention to this world and I would like to see what it is. Whether it was that girl's fear, or the inner darkness of another, I cannot say, but I would like to find out." Inclining her head, Maleficent stepped down from the altar and began to make her way down the aisle. "If I were you, Keyblade Master, I wouldn't interfere with the fate of this world. You will do more harm to it than good."

"Shut up!" With an enraged cry, Sora swung the shinning Keyblade at the dark witch, but she vanished in a swirl of shadow. Sora sprinted out of the church and swiveled his head around but there was no sign of Maleficent. "Dang it!" Sora growled as the Keyblade disappeared from his hand.

So there was something dark about this world, and Maleficent had been drawn to it! Whatever it was, Elsa was the target, but why? Maleficent had said something about a great fear, that much Sora could see, since Elsa was obviously afraid of something with taking off her gloves. Sora turned his head as a large mass of nobles and dignitaries made their way to the castle, all dressed for a party. Glancing down at his battle-worn gear, Sora eyed the fine clothes.

"No way I can get in looking like this." He would have to sneak in, that was obvious, but even if he got into the party, he wouldn't blend in easily. Looking around the town, Sora spotted a store displaying fancy outfits, and a grin worked its way onto his face. Time to play dress up.

**End scene! What'd you think of it? First chapters are never easy, but it was still fun to write. So, Sora's gonna get all dressed up and sneak into the coronation party. Is it to warn Elsa or try to find out what could bring Maleficent to Arendelle? Whatever the case may be, it won't bode well for what's gonna happen next!**

**Please review and tell me what you all thought, and I'll see you in the next chapter! I'm up for suggestions for a heartless boss, since I'm drawing a blank. Anywhozle, hope you all enjoyed and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Frozen

**Boy did chapter one take off quickly! That was probably the fastest number of views I've ever seen right out an update! I guess the KH/Frozen crossover idea was a good one after all!**

**I want to make a quick apology for the confusion with my first chapter update; I forgot to label it and had to deal with fixing that. Hopefully the chapter made up for the confusion but if not…I apologize.**

* * *

The ballroom was packed with dignitaries eager to celebrate Elsa's coronation. A band played a lively tune as dancers were swept across the floor. Sora leaned against the far wall, trying his best to look more like he belonged with the crowd of nobles and less like a party crasher. He was dressed in a simple black suit with red and gold trimming and a pack hung from his shoulder where he was keeping his gear. The song soon finished and the dancers applauded as a trumpet blew a fanfare and Sora turned his head to see a herald stand by the tall throne at the head of the room.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" He yelled and held out a hand as Elsa approached the throne gracefully, and bowed her head to the crowd. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

There was a brief pause before Anna raced up to the throne and slid to a halt at the step on which her sister stood. Confused, the herald grabbed her shoulders and pulled the princess up so she was standing next to Elsa. "Wha-I don't think I should stand here – okay." The herald stepped down and the party resumed, leaving Anna and Elsa together. Not knowing what to do or say, Anna lightly cleared her throat and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi,"

Anna blinked and looked at Elsa, surprised. Did she just say hi to her? "Hi me? Oh, uh, hi!"

"You look beautiful." Elsa said with a smile.

Elsa was talking to her! Anna couldn't believe it! "Thank you, you look beautiful-er!" Wait, what? "Uh, not that you look _fuller_," Anna stuttered, trying to pull her foot out of her mouth, but clearly getting nowhere. "No. Just…more beautiful!"

"Thank you," Elsa grinned and looked around the ballroom. "So this is what a party looks like?"

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna whispered.

Elsa took a deep breath. "And what is that amazing smell?"

Both girls inhaled dreamily and grinned at the sweet aroma. "Chocolate!" they said at the same time, and giggled. Anna was so excited Elsa was talking to her again it was unbelievable!

"Hey Anna,"

Anna turned to see Sora walk up to them and drop into a quick bow. "Sora! I didn't know you'd be here!"

Sora bit his lip and stood up, grinning. "I just wanted to say hi, and congratulations on the coronation."

"Thank you," Elsa nodded to him, but there was a curious glint in her eye. "How do you know my sister?"

"I…crashed into him when I was in town." Anna said sheepishly.

Elsa rolled her eyes but kept her gaze on Sora. "I don't remember seeing a name as unusual as yours on the guest list. Where are you from?"

Before Sora could think of a good enough answer, the herald appeared with a short man at his side. "The Duke of Weasletown, your majesty."

"Weselton! The Duke of Wesleton!" the Duke barked then quickly regained his composure. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." When the duke bowed, the top of his toupee flipped over to expose his baldhead. Elsa, Anna, and Sora covered their mouths to keep from laughing.

"Thank you," Elsa said, but clasped her hands a little more tightly in front of her. "But I don't dance. But my sister is a marvelous dancer."

Anna looked at her in shock. "What? But I-"

The Duke grabbed her hand and yanked her to the dance floor. "If you swoon, let me know and I'll catch you!"

Sora bit back a snort as he watched the Duke drag a very reluctant Anna to the dance floor, and proceeded to dance around her like a dying peacock while managing to step on her toes every five seconds. "Wow…that's…something."

"Yes, he certainly has an interesting way of dancing." Elsa said and returned her gaze to Sora. "So, where did you say you were from?"

His back stiffened and he slowly turned to the queen, trying to come up with something to say. Should he lie? Or, tell her the truth? She was the queen after all, and it was his duty to find out what Maleficent was planning. Taking a deep breath, Sora straightened his back and met Elsa's gaze.

"I'm from…Destiny Islands."

Elsa raised a single eyebrow. "Destiny Islands? I don't believe I've heard about them. Did you travel very far to get here?"

"You could say that." Sora scratched the back of his head. "They're pretty small, so I doubt a lot of people have heard about them."

Just then, Anna came limping back from the dance floor with the Duke calling after her. "When you're ready for another round, let me know!" Elsa immediately returned her attention to her younger sister and smiled.

"Well, he was sprightly,"

"Especially for a man in heels!" Anna groaned, and they laughed.

Elsa's expression softened. "Are you alright?"

Anna grinned. "I've never been better! I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," Elsa whispered, but then she froze as if remembering something awful. "But it can't."

Both Anna and Sora looked at her in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because it can't!" Elsa's voice tensed and she turned away from her sister.

Anna's face fell and she gave a small curtsey to the queen. "Excuse me," she shot Sora an apologetic look and disappeared into the crowd.

"Not to intrude on something that isn't my business," Sora said slowly. "But, wasn't that a little bit harsh? She is your sister, why blow her off like that?"

Elsa turned to look at him with an icy stare. "It's a complicated matter, and you wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised, trust me! I've seen a lot of crazy things in the past few years," Sora chuckled. "You don't need to tell me anything, I'm just saying maybe try to ease up on her. Shutting out people isn't the best way to go."

"It is if you're trying to protect someone," Elsa whispered, looking away.

Just as Sora went to ask what she meant, something caught his eye and he turned to see a black shape dart along the far wall to a corner. It was tiny, but he could just make out the hazy darkness of a heartless shadow. "Uh, excuse your majesty," bowing quickly, Sora turned away and pushed through the crowd to where the shadow had vanished.

The heartless were starting to make their move on this world, but they were being very slow about it. Was Maleficent still holding back about something? Sora made his way to the corner, but nothing was there. Not even a faint trace of heartless could be seen, but he could feel their presence.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice caught his ears and he turned to see her hurrying through the ballroom to her sister. She was holding hands with the guy he had seen in the church, and both were looking very happy. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Sora's stomach and, giving the corner one last glance, he pushed back to where Elsa stood.

Having heard her sister's call, Elsa turned from the dignitary she had been speaking with to face Anna as she slowed to a stop.

"I mean, Queen Elsa." Clearing her throat, Anna switched to a slightly more formal appearance. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty," the prince bowed to her, but Sora could see the eager grin both he and Anna were wearing. They started to speak at the same time, but their words got jumbled and both giggled at each other.

"We would like-" Anna started.

"-your blessing-" Hans continued.

"Of our marriage!" Anna finished, completely out of breath.

Sora's jaw dropped and Elsa blinked. "I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves," Anna giggled, not seeing her sister's distress. "I mean, we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony."

_Is she kidding?_ Sora thought, trying his best to process what was going on.

"Of course," Anna continued, completely clueless. "We'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. Oh!" she turned to Hans. "Would we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa repeated.

"Absolutely!" Hans exclaimed.

"What? No," Elsa's voice rose an octave and Sora's eyes darted to her.

"And we'll invite all twelve of your brothers to stay here with us, and-" Anna was cut off as Elsa raised her hand.

"Wait, slow down." Her voice had returned to its calm demeanor. "No one's brothers are staying here and no one is getting married."

Anna stared at Elsa in disbelief. "Wait, what?"

Sora was still stuck on the twelve brothers bit.

Elsa gripped her hands together nervously. "I need to talk to you, alone." She looked at Hans when she finished her sentence.

"No," Anna linked her arm with Hans and stepped back so she was standing next to him. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to the both of us."

Elsa met her sister's stubborn gaze and shook her head. "You can't marry a man you just met."

That threw Sora completely off guard. Anna had only met the guy that day and she was already getting engaged? Yikes.

"You can if it's true love." Anna said in a serious tone, and Sora winced inwardly.

"What do you know of true love?" Elsa replied.

"More than you," Anna countered, their argument gaining in attention. "All you want is to be alone and shut people out!"

Taking a deep breath, Elsa straightened her back and looked down at her sister. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now if you'll excuse me,"

"You Majesty," Hans took a step towards her as she walked away. "If I may-"

"No, you may not," Elsa cut him off. "And I think you should go." She waved to a guard, and Sora began to weave towards her. "The party's over. Close the gates."

Anna sprinted after her and reached for her hand. "Elsa! No!" Right when she tugged on her hand, Elsa's blue glove slipped off.

Elsa spun around with a gasp and reached for the glove. "Give me my glove!" But Anna held onto it and backed away from her.

"Elsa, please, I can't live like this!"

Sora felt his heart jolt as Anna's begging and he watched Elsa fight to gain control.

"Then leave," her words pierced Anna and she turned to leave the room.

All the anger of being shut out and ignored boiled to the surface as Anna glared at her sister's retreating back. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough, Anna!" Elsa growled, tightening her arms around her chest as she struggled to breathe. Sora couldn't listen to another word and started to shove his way through the crowd of people, ignoring their protests as he pushed by. This was getting completely out of hand and someone needed to stop it before things went out of control.

"No! Why do you shut me out?" Anna yelled. "Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

Elsa had reached the doors, but her anger could no longer be ignored. "I said enough!" she shouted, spinning around to face Anna. But as she did, snowflakes shot from her hand and the floor around her was immediately covered in a row of jagged spikes.

The hall fell into a horrified silence as everyone stared in shock at Elsa and she stared back, her hand clasped to her chest in fear. Sora halted as he took in the sharp ice and everything suddenly made sense to him.

"Sorcery," the Duke hissed and grabbed one of his guards. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Anna stared at her sister, all the anger completely forgotten. "Elsa," she whispered, but Elsa was out the door and running through the hall. Suddenly, Sora vaulted over the row of icicles and sprinted after her.

"Elsa! Wait!"

Elsa raced through the halls and burst out the doors into the courtyard. Now that her secret was out she had to get as far away from here as she could. The townspeople who filled the courtyard cheered and she stopped as they all clapped for their queen. Ignoring the excitement of the kingdom, Elsa weaved her way through the crowd with her hands held tightly against her chest so as not to touch anyone.

A woman with a small infant in her arms stepped in front of Elsa and looked at her with concern. "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

Trying to keep away from the woman, Elsa's back hit a fountain and her hands flew behind her. The moment her hand came in contact with the structure, ice shot over the surface, freezing the water like a jagged statue. All around her people gasped and stepped away, some even turning around and fleeing.

Sora bolted out the doors and down the steps as the Duke and his guards followed close behind.

"There she is!" the Duke yelled hysterically. "Get her!"

Elsa held up her hands and backed away. "Please, just stay away! Just stay away!" Ice shot from her palm and Sora dropped to the ground as it exploded over the castle steps, throwing the Duke and his guards back.

"M-Monster!" the Duke screamed, and Elsa hurried away. Snow and ice covered the ground as she ran through the town, coating everything in a wintery spell.

Sora groaned and pushed off the ground, just as Anna and Hans ran by. Figuring now would be a bad time to call for the Keyblade; he sprinted after them, following the icy trail left by Elsa. The Duke's cries of "monster!" angered him; Elsa was no monster! She just couldn't control her power, and the pressure from all of this wasn't making things any better!

Meanwhile, Elsa had run through a side gate and down a set of steps that led to the massive fjord, and she stopped.

"Elsa!" Anna's call echoed through the door and Elsa turned around, taking a step back in fear. Turning around, she watched the water turn to solid ice beneath her foot and she took another step.

Anna and Hans appeared at the door and she gasped when she saw her sister. "Elsa!"

Completely overcome by panic, Elsa raced across the fjord, ice patches blooming beneath her as she ran. With each step, more ice grew beneath her until the entire fjord was frozen solid. Ships became locked in place as the water solidified around them. A gust of winter air blew over the kingdom and snowflakes began to drift lazily from the sky.

"Elsa! Stop!" Anna yelled and tried to cross the water, but slipped and fell on the ice.

Hans ran to her and helped her up. "Anna, are you alright?"

"I-"

"Anna!"

The couple turned to see Sora standing at the top of the steps, his eyes wide with shock as he stared out at the frozen fjord, following Elsa's trail. He hurried down the steps and stopped beside Anna. "You okay?"

"Who is this?" Hans asked slowly, eyeing Sora suspiciously.

"A…friend." Anna said carefully, and they helped her up.

Sora looked back at the fjord in a daze. "Did you know?"

"No," Anna shook her head. "But it makes so much sense."

As they slowly made their way back to the castle, the Duke's voice could be heard addressing a frightened crowd.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" he cried, and Sora rolled his eyes. "The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her!" he begged, grabbing one of his guards by the collar.

Anna hurried over and glared at the Duke. "No! No one's going anywhere!"

"You!" the Duke jumped and hid behind his guards. "Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?"

"Oh lighten up, dude!" Sora growled, his annoyance with the Duke had reached its limit. "Elsa's not a monster, and neither is Anna!"

Hans placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "That's right, she's completely normal. In the best of ways." He added defensively at Anna's look.

"The queen nearly killed me!" the Duke yelped.

"You slipped on the ice." Sora pointed out.

Anna stepped forward. "It was just an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this!" she paused and looked down. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So," Anna squared her shoulders. "I'm the one who needs to go after her." She turned to a guard. "Bring me my horse!"

"What?" Hans gasped. "Anna, no! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm not afraid of Elsa," Anna smiled. "I'll bring her back and I'll make things right." A guard brought over her horse and handed Anna her cloak.

"I'm coming with you," Hans said, but Anna stopped him.

"No, I need you to take care of Arendelle." She then looked out at the crowd as she climbed onto her horse. "I leave Prince Hans in charge!"

Just as she started to guide her horse out of the crowd, Sora stepped in front of her. "At least let me go with you." She looked at him dubiously and he shook his head. "Something dangerous could be hiding in those mountains, and I know how to deal with dark creatures. Hey," Sora shrugged. "You never know what could be hiding in the shadows."

For a moment Anna thought of declining Sora's offer, but the way he spoke made her pause. She didn't know what could be in the mountains, and it probably wouldn't hurt to have some form of help.

"Okay," she nodded and Sora climbed up behind her on the horse.

"Anna," Hans looked up at the princess with concern, "Please be careful." He then looked at Sora seriously. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"She's my sister," Anna said, taking the reigns. "She would never hurt me." She kicked the sides of her horse and the princess and Sora raced out of the kingdom as the snowfall increased.

* * *

**Aaaannnnnddd, cliffhanger! No heartless yet, I know, but they are on their way, as are Donald and Goofy. I just figured they would hold off for a little bit until Arendelle would get iced over, and then the real chaos would ensue.**

**As always, please review and the updates will be on their way!**


	3. Let It Go

**Just to do a brief ramble, thank you all so much for encouraging me to continue on with this fan fic, as I know we all are desperately awaiting for Frozen to be out on DVD and are searching Fan Fiction for something to satisfy us till then. Anyways, thank you for keeping me going with your reviews! It means so much to me when I learn that my readers are liking what I've written.**

**Disclaimer:…do I have to say this? I do not own the game series Kingdom Hearts, or the Disney film Frozen.**

* * *

The wind whipped through the air with a cold harshness that would have sent chills running down the spine of anyone who dared to climb the mountains. But Elsa didn't care; she didn't even feel it. She looked out at the snow that glistened in the mountain night, no sign of life and completely isolated from the world. And she was its queen.

Hugging herself, Elsa felt the storm that had forever been trapped inside her, the thing she had fought so long to hide. Now everyone knew.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see." She whispered to herself, repeating the mantra she had spoken as a child. "Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know." Lifting her still-gloved hand, Elsa glared at the blue cloth and pulled it off, throwing it to the wind. "Well now they know!"

With that, she let go of all that had been holding her back. Now, she was in her element, and she began to test her powers. At first, she kept it small, letting snowflakes drift from her palms. Whirling her hands, she watched a perfect snowman appear before her and her confidence grew.

"Let the storm rage on," Elsa said defiantly, and unhooked her long train from around her neck, letting the wind carry it away. "The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Turning around, Elsa began to laugh at the distance she had placed between herself and the kingdom, her fears at last behind her. Approaching a large ravine, Elsa held up her hands and a grand staircase covered in frost appeared before her. The moment she stepped on it, the frost parted to reveal solid ice and the further she climbed, the longer it grew.

Reaching the other side of the ravine, Elsa stamped her foot on the ground and a massive snowflake of solid ice formed beneath her. Her confidence growing by the second, Elsa raised her hands and the snowflake rose with her as walls of ice grew around her. Sweeping her arms through the air, Elsa watched with pride as a grand palace was created before her very eyes, all from her powers!

"I'm never going back," she vowed, taking the crown from her head and throwing it away. "The past is in the past!" She then reached for the tight bun at the back of her head and pulled it loose, allowing a single thick braid to fall over her shoulder. "Let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn." Magic swirled around her to create a crystal-blue gown with a cape of gossamer frost for the Snow Queen she had become and she strode through her palace with pride. "That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day,"

The sky had turned a bright hue of pink at the approaching sunrise and Elsa stepped out onto her balcony. "Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!" With that she turned around and the door closed behind her, at last she was home.

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna cried, her voice echoing through the pass. "Elsa! It's me, Anna! Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer!"

Behind her, Sora shivered and hugged himself in a desperate attempt to be warm. "I bet that's something you'd never think you'd say." His breath puffed up in his eyes like thick vapor. "Do you think she'll even hear you? She got a pretty good head start on us."

"I don't care," Anna muttered, and sighed. "This is all my f-f-f-fault. Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret."

Suddenly, a wolf howled in the distance and Anna's horse started to panic, kicking up its front legs and whinnying like crazy. Anna and Sora fought to control the horse, but were bucked off and sent flying into a large snowdrift. Spitting snow, Anna sat up in time to watch her horse tear off down the mountain in a swirl of white.

"Of course." She turned around to look at Sora, but was greeted by the sight of his backside sticking up in the air with his head in the snow. "What the-"

"Sorry, head plant." Sora shook the snow from his hair and stood, a sneeze wracking his body.

Anna reached up for a tree that was bent over her from the weight of the snow and grabbed a branch to pull herself up. Unfortunately, the tree snapped up straight and Anna was dumped on her butt with a massive pile of snow on top of her. "Really?"

Sora bit back a snort and hurried to the princess, knocking the snow off of her. "You okay?" he asked, pulling her up.

"Snow," Anna grumbled she shivered from the cold. The two began to slowly make their way up the mountain, trudging through the snow as best they could. The sky slowly darkened as it turned into night and the temperature dropped lower than it had been. "It had to be snow. She-she couldn't have a tropical magic that covered the fjord in white sand and warm-"

"Fire!" Sora yelped and the princess followed his finger to where a thin trail of smoke was visible over the trees.

The cold suddenly forgotten, Anna took an eager step forward and suddenly tumbled down the hill, gathering snow with her as she went, her cloak lost on a branch. "Sora!"

"Anna!" Sora yelled, but when he tried to run down the mountain he tripped and rolled down too. Soon they were both layered up like snowballs and landed with a splash in an icy stream. The snow broke apart, leaving the both of them sitting in frigid waters that were quickly soaking into their clothes.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…" they muttered, climbing out of the river and walking stiffly to where a small lodge sat.

Sora glanced at the shivering Anna and set down his pack, pulling out his black jacket. "Here, it's better than nothing."

"Th-th-thank y-y-you," Anna stuttered, pulling it around her shoulders and looked at him. "W-what about you?"

Tossing the pack over his shoulder, Sora tucked his hands under his arms and shrugged. "I'll b-b-b-b-be f-f-f-f-fine. Achoo!"

By the time Sora and Anna had reached the lodge, their wet clothes had completely iced over. Sora couldn't even bend his knees his pants were so stiff and when Anna tried to step up onto the lodge porch, her frozen dress stopped her, forcing her to twist herself around to get just one foot up.

Shuddering, Sora reached up to the covered sign and knocked of the snow. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." He read.

"Ooh, and sauna!" Anna exclaimed as a tiny patch of snow revealed a smaller sign.

Opening the door, they hurried inside and looked around, but only saw what looked like summer items.

"Hoo, hoo!" A voice called and they turned to see a man in a bright sweater behind a counter. "Big summer blowout!" he started pointing to the clothes that hung over his head. "Half of swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, _ja_?"

Anna and Sora looked at each other and back to the man. "Oh, great!" Anna tried to sound enthusiastic and looked around. "For now, how bout boots? Winter boots, and dresses?"

"And coats?" Sora added, figuring he would need more than just his heartless gear to stay warm in the mountains.

Oaken grinned painfully and pointed to the far end of the story. "That vould be in our vinter department."

The pair turned to see an almost empty wall with a couple small piles of clothing and one set of boots. Anna darted to the pile and grabbed the boots and a set of clothes, while Sora began to sort through the coats, but there were only two.

"Oh, um, I was just wondering," Anna said casually as she brought the boots and clothes to the counter. "Has another young woman, the queen, perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

Oaken chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Only people crazy enough to be out in this storm are you and your friend, my dear."

Just then the door burst open with a gust of icy wind and they all turned to see a tall broad man walk in, and slam the door behind him. Despite the fact he was dressed for the arctic cold, he was completely covered in snow, with only his eyes showing.

"You and this fellow." Oaken added, then called to the stranger. "Hoo, hoo! Big summer blowout!"

The man ignored him and walked straight up to where Anna was standing at the counter, and stopped. He loomed over the princess and Sora tensed, ready for a fight.

"Carrots."

Sora blinked.

"Huh?" Anna asked, trying to lean away from the close proximity.

Irritated, the man leaned in closer and a small dusting of snow fell from his face. "Behind you."

"Oh, right," Anna stepped away from the counter so the man could grab the large bunch of carrots sticking out of a cubby. "Excuse me."

The man walked around the store and grabbed a long line of rope and a pickax from the winter section, testing its weight.

"A real howler in July, _ja_?" Oaken said, trying to strike up a conversation. "Wherever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain." The stranger said, and Anna and Sora looked at each other. The North Mountain? Was that where Elsa had gone?

"That'll be forty, _ja_?" Oaken said as the stranger brought his supplies to the counter.

"Forty?" the stranger barked. "No, ten!"

Oaken raised an eyebrow and tapped the rope and pickax. "No, see, these are from our vinter stock, vhere supply-and-demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about a supply-and-demand problem?" The stranger growled. "I sell ice for a living!"

They all looked out the window to see a sleigh carrying large blocks of ice, and Anna laughed. "That's a rough business to be in right now! I mean that is really," the man shot her a look and she cleared her throat. "That's unfortunate."

"Forty," Oaken repeated. "But I vill throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna." He then waved to something at his left. "Hoo, hoo! Hello family!"

A family waved back at him through a fogged up window and Sora had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Ten's all I got!" the man said. "Help me out!"

Oaken held up the carrots. "Ten vill get you this, and no more."

"Just tell me one thing," Anna interjected, moving closer to the snow-covered man. "What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem…magical?"

The man pulled down his scarf and looked sharply at Anna. "Yes!"

"What about anything strange?" Sora asked quickly. "Like moving shadows or dark looking creatures?"

"Maybe," the man growled at him. "Now back up while I deal with this crook here."

At that, Oaken stood from his chair and loomed over the stranger, taller and wider than he had seemed a few seconds ago. "Vhat did you call me?" Grabbing the man by the scruff of the neck, Oaken stomped to the door and tossed him out of the store and into the snow. "Goodbye!" he called pleasantly, and slammed the door.

"Ow!" Kristoff moaned as he pulled his head out of the snow. A large reindeer bounded up to him and snuffled around him. "No, Sven," he sighed. "I didn't get your carrots."

Sven huffed and sat down in the snow, his face drooped with hunger. "But," Kristoff's face brightened as he caught sight of a barn behind the reindeer. "I did find us a place to sleep, and it's free."

Back inside, Oaken returned to his seat and looked at his waiting customers. "I'm sorry about this violence. I vill add a quart of lutefisk so we have good feelings." He pulled out a jar of slimy looking fish that made Sora want to gag. "Just the outfits and boots, _ja_?"

Anna looked down at the supplies she and Sora had gathered, and then at the pile the stranger had left. A few moments later, Anna and Sora left the shop. While Anna was dressed in her new winter clothes, Sora had changed back into his gear, but the pant legs and sleeves had grown longer to protect him from the cold. Apparently the spell cast by the three fairies still stuck to him. Hearing singing, they looked at the barn where a soft light poured out from the door. Pushing open the door, they saw the stranger lying against a bale of hay playing a lute with a reindeer at his side. Whenever it would be the reindeer's part of the song, the stranger would change his voice to make it deeper and a little silly.

"Nice duet," Anna said, stepping into the barn with Sora behind her.

"Yeah, you sounded great!"

Kristoff jumped at the voices, but once he recognized who they belonged to, he leaned back in the hay. "Oh, it's you two. What do you want?"

"We need you to take us up the North Mountain." Sora declared.

Huffing, Kristoff pulled his hat over his eyes and relaxed. "I don't take people places."

Anna glared at him. "Let me rephrase that," she tossed a heavy sack over to Kristoff, hitting him in the stomach. "Take us up the North Mountain!"

Kristoff regarded the pair carefully and reached into the pack, pulling out the rope and pickax he had needed. But no carrots.

"Look," Anna said. "I know how to stop this winter."

With a sigh, Kristoff leaned back against the hay and closed his eyes. "We leave at dawn…and you forgot the carrots for Sven." A bag landed on his face and he jumped.

"Oops, sorry!" Sora said, but Anna held up her hand.

"We leave now," she commanded, trying to take charge of the situation. "Like, right now!" She then grabbed Sora's hand and hauled him out the barn to Kristoff's sled.

Kristoff held up a carrot to Sven, who took a huge slobbery bite, then bit off a chunk himself, knowing full well those two had no idea what they were getting into.

"So, what're your names?" he asked as he secured Sven's reigns to the sled.

"I'm Anna," Anna said and turned around as Sora climbed onto the back where the supplies were stored. "And this is Sora. What's your name?"

"Kristoff," he grunted and snapped the reigns, holding tight as Sven took off through the snow. "Hang on!" he yelled to his passengers. "We like to go fast!"

"Fast is good to me!" Sora yelled, settling back against the supplies.

Anna leaned back and set her boots up on the front of the sled. "I like fast!"

Kristoff looked at her and jumped when he saw her boots on his sled and pushed them down. "Whoa, whoa, get your feet down! This is fresh lacquer, seriously were you raised in a barn?" he spat on the wood and began to rub it, not noticing the spittle hit Anna in the face.

"No," she groaned, wiping it off with her mitten. "I was raised in a castle."

Rolling his eyes, Kristoff steered them around a drift and leaned back. "So tell me, what made the queen go all ice crazy?"

Anna sighed and shook her head. "It was all my fault, I got engaged and she freaked out because I'd only met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-"

"Wait," Kristoff cut her off. "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" he glanced over at Sora. "Seriously, you couldn't wait at least a few weeks?"

Sora's head jerked up like he had been asleep and stared wide-eyed at Kristoff. "What? No dude, not me, someone else!"

"Yeah, anyway," Anna dismissed the comment. "I got mad and yelled at her and when she tried to walk away I grabbed her glove, and-"

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," Anna snapped. "Are you listening? Thing is, she wore the gloves all the time, I just thought she had a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked.

Anna looked him up and down and slowly scooted to the far edge of her seat, giving Sora a quick glance over her shoulder. "Yes they did, but Hans is not a stranger."

Kristoff looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

"Of the Southern Isles." Anna said slowly, shooting a glare at Sora when he chuckled.

"What's his favorite food?" Kristoff asked.

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John,"

"Eye color?"

Anna smiled. "Dreamy."

Sora practically choked and had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at Anna's answers. Kristoff tried his best to ignore the stifled laughter from the back of the sled and pressed on with his questions.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

Anna's eyebrows shot up and her face wrinkled in disgust. "Picks his nose?"

"And eats it." Kristoff added.

"Excuse me sir," Anna was now glaring at him. "He is a prince."

Kristoff shrugged nonchalantly. "All men do it!"

"Ewww!" Anna yelped and shot Sora a look, who held up his hands in defense.

"Don't look at me, that stopped in kindergarten!"

Making a face, Anna crossed her arms and faced the front. "Look, it doesn't matter. It's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love." Kristoff stared ahead.

Anna raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Are you some sort of love expert?"

Kristoff paused for a moment. "No, but I have friends who are." His eyes suddenly widened and he pulled Sven to a slow halt, grabbing his lantern.

"You have friends who are love experts?" Anna asked, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.

Sora stood up and he and Kristoff began to scan the dark woods. "Anna, please be quiet."

"No, I want to meet his friends," she said with a grin, but Kristoff slapped a glove over her mouth.

"Shhhh!"

For a moment they stood still as both Sora and Kristoff looked around with Sven's ears swiveling in all directions. Narrowing his eyes, Sora gazed into the shadows and his breath caught in his throat as he saw dark shapes move towards them. "Uh-oh, Kristoff move!"

"Sven!" Kristoff yelled at the reindeer. "Go! Go!"

The sled shot away and Anna was thrown back against the seat as howling echoed around them. Yellow eyes glared at them from the tree and she grabbed the sled. "What are they?"

"Wolves," Kristoff said, but as one darted by, the color drained from his face.

"No, those aren't wolves," Sora whispered as the white creatures raced after the sled, a heart emblem tattooed into their foreheads. "They're heartless!" In a burst of golden light, the Keyblade was in his hand and he swung at a heartless, throwing in away from the retreating sled.

"How'd you do that?" Anna yelped, screaming as a heartless snapped at her. Sora smacked it in the head and it vanished in a swirl of shadow. "What do we do?"

Kristoff reached in back and pulled out a torch, igniting it with the lantern. "Sora and I got this, you just – don't fall off and don't get eaten!"

"But I want to help!" Anna said, reaching in back as well. Just then, another heartless lunged for her and the Keyblade whipped through the air above Anna's head. Kristoff grabbed her and yanked her back.

"No!"

"Why not?" Anna pouted.

"Because I don't trust your judgment." Kristoff said, holding up and arm to block her from the wolves.

Anna stared at him in bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

Sora cringed and knocked away another heartless. Yeah, that was not a smart thing to say to her.

A heartless lunged for the sled and Kristoff kicked it away. "Who marries a man she just met?" He turned to face Anna, just as she pulled his lute from the supplies.

"It's true love!" she yelled and swung at his head, just as a heartless jumped for him.

Kristoff screamed and ducked, then looked at Anna with surprise when he watched her knock the heartless away. "Whoa." Jaws then clamped on his sleeve and a wolf yanked him down. "Whoa!" Kristoff grabbed a stray rope and was towed behind the sled, while trying to avoid the snapping jaws.

"Cristopher!" Anna and Sora yelled.

"It's Kristoff! Ow!"

Looking around, Anna spotted a rolled up blanket and set it on fire with the torch and grabbed it. "Duck!"

Sora dropped as the blanket sailed over him and smacked the heartless wolves in their snouts, and grabbed at Kristoff's rope to pull him up.

"You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff yelled as Sora and Anna hauled him to safety.

"But she didn't!" Sora replied.

A whiney from Sven turned their heads and they all gasped to see a steep gorge rapidly approaching.

"Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna called.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff shouted, throwing the bag of supplies in her arms and tossing her onto the reindeer's back. "I do!" He then grabbed Sora and hurled him onto Sven as well, then cut the reigns. "Jump Sven!"

Sven leapt over the gorge with Anna and Sora on his back and Kristoff shot from the sled as it tumbled down, landing face first in the snow. On the other end, the heartless slid to a stop and snarled at their prey. Kristoff looked over his shoulder to where his sled lay in a pile of splinters far below that quickly caught fire from the broken lantern.

"But I just paid it off." He whined, then his hands started to slip. "Uh-oh, no, no, no!"

A pickax tied to rope flew through the air and landed in front of him, and he grabbed the handle.

"Pull Sven!" Anna ordered as she and Sora heaved Kristoff up the cliff and to safety. She glanced over the side and winced at the sight of the burning sled. "I'll replace your sled and everything in it, and," she looked at Sora and then to Kristoff as he rolled onto his back and groaned. "I understand if you don't want to help us anymore."

Grabbing Sora's hand, she began to walk up the mountain, but stopped. Which direction should they go?

"Uh, you sure about this?" Sora looked around, his heartless senses on high alert. "I mean, going on without him?"

"We'll manage." Anna sighed, turning in a circle. "Now…which way is north?"

"Wait up!"

They turned to see Kristoff walking towards them with Sven at his side. "We're coming!"

Anna immediately brightened. "You are?" she caught herself and stood tall. "I mean, sure, we'll let you tag along."

With that, the group began to make their way towards the North Mountain, not seeing the flash of light far off in the distance.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know I need to bring Donald and Goofy into the story! But don't worry; we'll get to see them in the next chapter! And a cookie, or brownie, whatever you like, to those of you who can guess what their forms will be for Arendelle!**

**Since the semester is coming to a close and I'll be heading home in a couple days, the updates may be a little bit delayed, but they'll be on their way!**


	4. In Summer

**Just as a quick heads up for those of you who have not yet seen Frozen, this story is nothing but spoilers, minus all the KH stuff of course. So if you haven't seen Frozen yet, I'd recommend taking a little field trip to the nearest movie theater and check it out, cause it's the best Disney film ever! And for those of you who have seen Frozen…you can never see it too many times, am I right?**

**To those of you who guessed at my cookie question, you all had some very good guesses, so cookies to all! Originally, Donald was going to be a snowman, but one review gave me an idea for a different form – you know who you are, so thank you very much for the suggestion! As for Goofy, you'll see!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, how many times do I have to say I don't own Frozen or Kingdom Hearts? That fact has been well established by now!**

* * *

The hike up the North Mountain was anything but easy. Not only was the climb long and hard, the snow reached up past their knees, slowing their steps and making it difficult to walk. The sun had risen and turned the sky from pink to the light hazy gray that filled the air with the promise of more snow.

Sora pulled his jacket tighter around him and shuddered when he looked over the edge of the cliff to where the kingdom sat white and grey. Snow crunched next to him as Anna and Kristoff stared down the cliff.

"Arendelle," Anna whispered.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "It's completely frozen."

"So, this way to the North Mountain?" Anna asked, pointing at a flat and easy trail.

Chuckling, Kristoff pushed her arm up towards the looming mountain peak. "More like this way."

Anna's face fell and she groaned as they continued up the mountain. Trudging through snowdrift after snowdrift, they soon found themselves in a small collection of willow trees. What must have been dew had turned into glassy ornamental crystals that made a light tinkling sound as Kristoff trailed a glove through the long thin branches. Sven watched his companion and, snorting with excitement, began to play with the drooping branches with his antlers to make more noise.

"Whoa," Sora turned in a full circle as he looked at the trees. "Now that is cool."

Anna held up a decorated branch in her mitten and gazed at it thoughtfully. "I never knew winter could be so beautiful."

"Yeah, it really is something." A bright voice said from behind. The trio turned around, but the only living creature was Sven, whose antlers were completely tangled up with branches. The reindeer blinked at them and the voice came again, but it had circled around. The feeling of being watched itched at the back of Sora's mind and light burst in his hand as he summoned the Keyblade.

"But it's so white!" The voice rambled on. "How bout a little color? I'm thinking maybe crimson or chartreuse. How bout yellow?"

Sora turned as the voice came from behind him and raised his Keyblade, ready to strike, but stopped. A short squatty little snowman shuffled around the side of a tree, completely caught up in the colors he thought should be added on to the surrounding area.

"No, not yellow." The snowman's face wrinkled in disgust. "Yellow and snow? Brrrr! No go!"

Anna and Kristoff turned to look at the voice and gasped when they saw a talking snowman. Clueless, the snowman giggled at his private joke and looked at Anna.

"Am I right?"

"Aaaahhhh!" Anna screamed and gave the snowman a swift kick in the head, knocking it right off his shoulders and into Sora's arms.

"Hi!" The head chirped. Sora yelped in shock and tossed the head to Kristoff, who looked at the smiling head with raised eyebrows.

"You're creepy."

"I don't want it!" Anna yelled as Kristoff threw the head at her, and tossed it to Sora.

"Back at you!"

The trio tossed it back and forth a few times, all the while as the snowman's body tried to catch up with his missing head. "Please don't drop me!" the body turned to Anna and waddled to her. "Okay, we got off to a bad start."

Seeing the approaching snowman, Anna recoiled in disgust as she caught the head. "Ew! Ew! The body!" and threw it.

Head and body crashed against each other and skidded back in the snow. Thin twig-like arms pushed up his body as the snowman stood, but his head was now upside down on his shoulders. "Wait, what am I looking at?" his eyes narrowed in confusion at the topsy-turvy scene before him. "Why're you all hanging off the earth like bats?"

"Oh, hang on." Sora called off the Keyblade and walked over to the snowman, lifting his head and turning it so it was right side up.

The snowman smiled warmly at Sora. "Oh, thank you! Now I'm perfect!"

Anna studied him for a second and reached into Kirstoff's pack. "Well, almost." Pulling out a carrot, she knelt down beside the snowman.

"It was like my whole life flashed before my-"

The carrot was shoved in his face, but harder than Anna had meant and jutted out the back of his head.

"Whoa!" the snowman stumbled back. "Head rush!"

Anna winced and reached for the carrot. "Oh, sorry!"

The snowman looked at the carrot and his eyes widened with joy. "Are you kidding? I love it! I've always wanted a nose!" His arms creaked as he pinched at the tip of the carrot, making his voice babyish and light. "It's so cute, it's like a little baby unicorn." Just then, Anna pushed on what was sticking out from his head and the snowman's eyes bugged as the carrot grew out his face. "Oh! I love it even more! Hey, guys!" he yelled at a nearby tree. "Check it out, these nice people just gave me my very own nose!"

"Yippee for you," squawked a voice and Sora looked up and stared in disbelief as two figures, a reindeer and what looked like a lump of stone, walked out from behind the tree. The moment they saw Sora, they stopped and stared at him.

"Sora?"

The Keyblade Master's jaw dropped and he stood. "Donald? Goofy? What…are you?"

As always, Donald and Goofy's forms had been altered to fit the setting of the world, but these forms were by far the oddest Sora had ever seen. Donald's body was composed of grey stone covered in dark green moss that draped over him to look like clothing. His wizard wand was clutched in his hand, but what made Sora stare were the patch of blue crystals on top the duck's head, and they were _glowing_. Striding next to him was a reindeer with a pointy nose, buckteeth, and tall sharp antlers that were surprisingly black instead of tan. That had to be Goofy.

"Sora!" Donald yelled and, to Sora's surprise, curled up into a boulder and charged, literally bowling him over. "Why didn't you tell us it was this bad?" the rock-duck yelled, grabbing the boy's jacket and shaking him. "Do you know how long it took us to find you?"

"Hey, get off him!"

A shovel smacked Donald in the face, knocking him off Sora's chest and into the snow. Dazed, Sora sat up and looked to see Anna standing next to him with a shovel raised over her head.

"Where did you get that?"

Anna looked at the short shovel she was holding. "I grabbed it out of Kristoff's pack."

"Yeah, and please stay out of there."

Sora rolled his eyes and stood, dusting the snow off his clothes and pushed Anna's weapon down. "It's okay, these guys are my friends."

"Friends who are currently pissed at you!" Donald growled.

Goofy shook his head. "I'm not mad at you Sora." Sven trotted up to Goofy and sniffed at him curiously.

Holding back a snort, Sora turned to Anna and Kristoff and held out his hand to the two newcomers. "This is Donald and Goofy."

"Really? They're my friends too!" the little snowman exclaimed. "So that makes us friends, cause you're friends with my friends!"

Sora blinked and Donald rolled his eyes in annoyance, but the snowman didn't see.

"How bout we start over?" he asked, and waved a hand. "Hi everyone, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!"

Anna, who was kneeling next to Olaf, narrowed her eyes at the sudden familiarity of his name. "Olaf?"

Hearing his name, Olaf looked at Anna and leaned to her expectantly.

A faint memory of playing in the snow with Elsa and a lopsided snowman of the same name drifted through Anna's mind. "That's right…" she whispered, remembering the fun she'd had in making the snowman with her sister. "Olaf!"

"And you are?" Olaf prompted.

"Oh, I'm Anna. And that's Sora."

Olaf turned around and stepped back when he saw Sven and Kristoff, who had also kneeled down beside him. "And who's the funky looking donkey over there?"

"Sven."

"Uh-huh, and who's the reindeer?"

Both Anna and Sora blinked at the question.

"Sven…" Sora said slowly as Olaf studied them.

"Oh they're – oh okay! Makes it easier for me!" Just then Sven tried to take a bite out of Olaf's nose, but the snowman jumped back. "Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose! I like you too!"

Anna shook her head. "Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Fascinating," Kristoff whispered, pulling one of Olaf's stick arms from his body to examine it.

Intrigued, Anna leaned forward. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, why?" Olaf repeated, completely clueless with their questioning.

"Can you take us to her?" Sora asked, shooting Anna a look.

Right then, Kirstoff bent the stick and was swatted in the face. "Ow!" Quickly, Olaf snatched his arm out of his hand and put it back in place. "Stop it, Sven! Try and focus here!" he then looked at Sora. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why," Kristoff said. "We need Elsa to bring back summer."

Olaf's bright eyes widened with excitement. "Summer?"

"Oh no," Donald groaned. "Not this again."

"Oh I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of _summer_," Olaf's voice was light and dreamy, which threw them all for a loop with the backwards idea of a snowman in love with summer. "And _sun_, and all things _hot_…"

"Really?" Kristoff interjected. "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat?"

The snowman looked at him. "Nope! But sometimes, I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come." With a sigh, Olaf began to tell them of all the things he wanted to do in summer, from tanning on a hot sandy beach to seeing, as he put it, "what happens to solid water when it gets warm." What really made Sora have to choke back a laugh was when Olaf said in a very sing-song-y voice. "Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a-" for a split second he paused and Sora wondered if the snowman had made the connection. "Happy snowman!" Olaf looked at the group with a child-like smile as he continued on with his crazy dream. "And you guys can be there too…when I finally do what frozen things do in summer!"

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said nonchalantly.

Anna glared at his and smacked him in the shoulder. "Don't you dare!"

"Come on, guys!" Olaf cried, jumping up and down with sheer excitement and waving his arms. "Elsa's this way! Let's go bring back summer!" With that, the snowman bounded away and Sora sprinted after him with Anna beside him, laughing at Olaf's joy. Behind them came Goofy and Sven with Donald rolling about as a boulder. Kristoff stood rooted to his spot in complete confusion, still stuck on Olaf's dream of summer.

"Someone's got to tell him!"

* * *

**And, end scene! I want to make an apology for taking so long to get back with another chapter. When you plan to do some writing while on vacation, but get too relaxed to write, you've got a problem. Anyways, here is the fourth with the next hopefully written and ready with not as long a wait as this one…**

**A quick shout out to Guest reviewer Ryxtel the Nobody for some of the most entertaining reviews I've ever received for a fan fic, and to another Guest reviewer for giving me the idea of making Donald a troll.**

**Thank you all for inspiring me to continue, and I'll see you with the next update.**

**Congrats to Frozen for winning the Golden Globe for Best Animated Feature!**


End file.
